


Filicide

by StripedSunhat



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, I kept you alive, ends justify the means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedSunhat/pseuds/StripedSunhat
Summary: Zantabraxus does what needs to be done.Twins are not allowed in Skifander.She will save her daughter.





	Filicide

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the opposite of how I usually characterize Zantabraxus. Don't expect me to ever characterize her like this again. That being said, while I certainly don't think this is canon-compliant, it's not _not_ canon-compliant.

Chump doesn’t expect the blade. He still manages to dodge anyway. Their son cries from his place in Chump’s arms. Zantabraxus ignores it. He’ll be quiet soon enough.

She tries again.

This time Chump bleeds. It would be a good hit except he’s not her target.

“Have you lost your **mind?** ” Chump demands. Zantabraxus ignores him. She lunges again. **“Stop.”**

“I am trying to save our daughter.”

“By **murdering** our **son?** ” She doesn’t answer. Chump doesn’t understand. There is no choice. She will do what needs to be done.

The next hit misses.

Their son continues to cry.

Chump has no weapons and no free hands. He is bleeding. Heavily.

He does not have to die too.

When she tells him this he spits at her feet.

She’s not surprised when he chooses to flee. She chose this temple for a reason. He’s never set foot in it. No one does.

He ends up in the main room. There are no windows, no other doors. Just the Queen’s Mirror staring back at him.

In his desperation he tries to bring the room down around them. She helps. She sees what he doesn’t. Huge chunks of rubble rain down in the doorway, blocking it off. She can hear Chump yelling as he realizes his plan backfired. She checks the stones. There is no moving them alone. There are no other windows, no other doors. Just an old relic that’s been lifeless for ages.

Before she leaves she wedges her knife through the largest crack she can find.

One last mercy.

For her husband.

For her son.

She did what she had to do. She will not – can not, does not – look back

 ~

(Years later, three days after Zeetha has gone to Europa, when she finally lets herself return, she finds the temple exactly as she left it. When she forces the rocks aside she finds no bodies, no blade. Just the Queen’s Mirror staring back at her.)


End file.
